Tear You Apart
by DeDe324
Summary: 'As I whisper in your ear… I wanna f*ing tear you apart…' Sometimes hunting isn't enough for him to blow off steam. That's where she comes in. Rated hard M for smut and Dixon-y language. Based on an ancient prompt from siarh.


**Author's Note: **So, **siarh **gave me the following prompt like 6 months ago: _Daryl has a fight with someone ( you choose) and hes off blowing steam (how - again you choose) and he meets a woman (or man you choose) who piques his __interests… __pissed off daryl sex fic… __and go_

I started writing it right after she gave it to me and then it just sat. Well, I opened it this morning, gave it a looksie, tacked on an ending and decided to post it, just to get it out of my 'unfinished' folder, even though there are plenty of other things that I should be working on. There's nothing redeemable about it, purely PWP. I don't really know who the female is, when I was writing it, I kinda had OFC in mind, but that's about as far as I got… you could technically probably squint and put the female of your choice in there, maybe. Not sure this technically followed the prompt to a t, but it's close enough… maybe…

But anyway, here's my contribution to the plethora of Daryl fics. Hope you enjoy. Especially you **siarh **since it was for you in the first place. :-D

**Disclaimer: **Anything you see here, I don't own it. Shocking I know. But Daryl is not mine. 'Tear You Apart' belongs to She Wants Revenge.

_**'I want to hold you close… skin pressed against me tight… lie still, close your eyes girl… lovely, it feels so right… I want to hold you close… soft breath, beating heart...'**_

She heard him coming way before she saw him. His footfalls were heavier than normal, the dry grass crunching beneath his soles. She lowered her book to her lap, folding her page at the corner. She could feel his rage clear as day as he closed their distance. She could hear his mutterings, barely making out the curses he spit out under his breath.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as he tore the entrance of the tent open and duck inside. He dropped his crossbow to the floor with uncharacteristic carelessness and moved across the ground, his eyes locked on his prey… her. Before she could even attempt to greet him, to find out what was wrong, his fingers threaded through her hair, yanking her head back as he slammed his mouth to hers, his teeth cutting over her lip, the force making blood smear between them and stain their teeth.

She whimpered against his lips, feeling fingers curl in the cotton of her shirt and pulling until the threads stretched and tore. He tossed the ruined fabric to ground, yanking the cup of her bra down, his callused fingers plucking at her nipple making her bloodstream boil over with lust.

"What happened?" she gasped as his mouth moved to the spot where her neck met shoulder, his teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh, making her groan.

"Later," he snapped, jerking her head to the side and pushing her flat on her back, his body blanketing hers.

"Daryl," she whined, letting out a broken cry as his teeth broke the satin of her skin and his tongue lapped at the blood as it filled the indents left behind.

"Shut up," he muttered, his free hand shoving her shorts and panties off her hips. Her own hands scrambled to the button fly on his filthy cargos, flicking them open and lowering the zipper, the teeth scratching the pads of her fingers.

He moved to his knees between her thighs, his cock framed by his zipper. He gave her a pointed look before glancing down. "Ain't gonna suck itself," he told her, a gleam in his eye.

She swallowed and sat up, her breasts heaving as she attempted to catch her breath, regain her composure. She wanted to hate when he was like this, but she couldn't bring herself to. She can't help but love when he took this sort of control. And she can't help but wonder what that says about her.

She slid forward as he stood, moving to her own knees before him. She reached out, carefully pulling his pants lower on his hip, exposing his cock to her hungry eyes, making her mouth water and her nostrils flare. She was momentarily distracted by a new bruise on his stomach, a bruise that would form by a set of well placed knuckles. She lifted her gaze to meet his, concern flooding over her expression.

"I fuckin' said later, woman," he snarled, wrapping a hand around his prick.

She let out a huff, but accepted the response, knowing that once he came down, he would talk. He may not say much, but it would be enough.

She licked her lips before pursing them and pressed her mouth to the head of his cock. Slowly she spread her lips, taking his member into her mouth and fluttered her tongue over the glans.

"That's it," he mumbled, his fingers again threading through her hair and wrapping the locks around his fist, pulling just enough to balance on the line of pleasure and pain.

Her teeth just barely skimmed the flesh of his cock, her tongue chasing the vein as she swallowed him whole, relaxing her throat as his cock filled the warm, wet passage. Her lips stretched to accommodate him and she gazed up, tears in her eyes, waiting.

He looked almost wicked as he waited a moment, trailing a thumb over the corner of her mouth. Finally, he dragged his cock from her mouth, arching his hips away until only the tip rested against her lower lip. "Keep that pretty mouth of yours open," he growled, his fingers tightening in her hair.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide. His hips thrusted and his prick moved in and out at a brutal pace, her teeth dragging against the underside of him. She felt him shudder and she couldn't help herself as her lips curled into a smirk around him. His thrusting became impossibly rougher as his fingers pulled harder and she felt the tearing of strands from her scalp. She let out a whine around him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Ya want me ta stop, you know what ta do," he reminded her through gasping breaths, his hips never slowing.

He's nothing if not prepared. She knew he was expecting her to stop him, tell him it's too much. They both know how rough he can get, know that not many women can take it. But she's not most women. And deep down, she knows that she needs him to do this as much if not more than he does.

She closed her eyes, her nostrils flaring with each labored breath, his cock moving in and out of her mouth at a rapid speed. She wanted to rub her thighs together, give her soaked cunt some sort of relief, but she knew now wasn't the time, if the time came at all.

"Fuck," he moaned above her, pitching his head back as he unloaded into her mouth, making her choke and sputter at the unexpected release as it coated her throat, blocking her airway. He pulled his cock from her mouth, reaching down to grab the ever present red rag from the back pocket of his pants and extended it to her. "Clean yourself up so we can finish this."

She rolled her eyes and dabbed at her tear stained cheeks before rubbing the faded rag over her mouth. "You're supposed to warn me," she accused, her voice a rasp.

He scoffed in response, settling his ass on the ground and planting his hands behind him, his palms flat on the ground. "C'mere," he commanded, moving a hand to fist his cock, hissing at the sensitivity though he was still spent.

She swallowed and crawled over to him, straddling his thighs, her face looming over his. She licked her lips, looking down into those narrowed eyes, the blue turned stormy from his still burning rage.

He gave himself one last squeeze before moving his hand between her own thighs. Before she could swallow her next breath, he shoved three fingers inside her, making her wince from the burn.

"Do you really have to go in dry?" she gasped as his fingers shoved in and out.

He let out a snort, his fingers searching and he grinned wickedly as he pressed over that one spot that makes her gasp and her body shudder. "Ain't like you ain't wet 'nough," he told her crudely, his thumb rubbing over her clit easily to make his point.

She wrapped her lips around her teeth, her eyes fluttering shut as his fingers jammed in and out of her pussy, the wet squelching sound blending with their labored breathing. She pressed her face into his neck, her hips moving to meet his fingers, trying to make him go even deeper. She inhaled his scent, earth and man clouding her senses. She sunk her teeth into his collarbone, savoring the sound of his groan in her ears.

"Don't go bein' gentle with me now," he taunted, his hand moving faster, making her pant into his skin.

She worried the skin with her teeth, baring down on the flesh and feeling his cock rise against her thigh. She whimpered into his neck, her body jarring as his thumb pressed hard against her clit.

"Fuck me," she breathed, wanting his cock inside her, filling her in a way his fingers never could no matter how good they might feel.

He let out a grunt, sliding his fingers from between her thighs and lifting them to his mouth, licking and sucking on each digit. He nods for her to move off of him, swirling his tongue over his thumb. "Turn around," he ordered, giving his thumb one last lick before pulling it from his mouth with an audible pop. "Get on yer hands and knees for me."

Slowly she turned her back to him, leaning forward to flatten her palms to the rough ground. She tried to ignore how the hard packed dirt under the floor of the tent dug into her knees as she waited.

"Spread them knees a bit more for me, gimme some room," he growled as he rose up behind her, eyeing her ass. He lifted the bottom of his shirt to his mouth and snared it between his teeth as he moved closer.

Her nostrils flared and her heart rate picked up as she heard and felt him in her bubble, his heat blanketing her. She moved her knees apart, shuddering as her lips parted and a movement of air licked at her soaked clit. Her fingers curled into the canvas, her body tense as she waited, her cunt aching for him.

He ran a hand up her spine, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the edges of the tattoo on her shoulder blade. He slid his hand around her neck, wrapping his fingers around her throat, his other hand tight around the base of his cock. With a grunt, he slammed his hips forward, his cock filling her pussy, bottoming out on the first stroke.

"Oh God," she choked out, snapping her head back, her airway blocked as his fingers tightened across her throat.

He didn't say a word, the only sound his grunts and groans as he pistoned his prick in and out. He leaned forward, his body blanketing hers, his thrusts never faltering.

She let out a yelp as his teeth sunk into the flesh at the back of her neck, right beneath her hairline. She fell to her forearms, her hips slamming back to meet his.

"Yeah, just like that," he growled against her skin, making her shudder beneath him. His ragged nails dragged down her sides, red lines rising on the skin in his wake, continuing to mark her.

"Daryl, _please_," she whined, her pleading cut off as he tightened his fingers again. All she wanted was to come and feel him explode inside her. She moved a hand underneath her, rubbing her fingers over her clit.

"Oh, fuck, just a little more," he ground out, grinding his teeth as he straightened up. His hands moved to her hips, slamming into her viciously, pulling her back to meet him. "'mon, girl."

She let out a broken wail as she felt herself shatter around him, the world going white as her orgasm slammed into her.

"Oh fuck," he gasped, exploding inside of her. He kept thrusting through his climax and brought his hand hand down on her ass, making her start all over again.

"Daryl," she moaned as he pressed her to the ground, the canvas moving under her cheek. Her passage continued to flutter as his weighed down on her, but she welcomed the pressure. She knew there was nothing more to this than some sort of release, but the few precious moments after he came inside her, sometimes she was able to pretend it was more than that, though she'd never say it.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he calmed down, several moments of silence passing. "Thanks for that," he finally breathed, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck before moving off of her. She heard the movement of fabric as he situated himself and tucked himself away as necessary. She rolled to her back to face him, watching as he rubbed his hands on the thigh of his cargos.

"You gonna tell me what happened now?" she asked quietly, sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them for the illusion of some cover.

He let out a quiet grunt, grabbing his crossbow and looking it over before sliding it in place over his shoulder. "Gotta take watch," he replied, cracking his neck. "Talk to you later." He gave her a nod before ducking out of the tent, leaving her alone.


End file.
